leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Baristar/Leo, Grand Cannon
Leo recharges one cannonball if he stood still for 1 second without acting or being acted upon. The passive will be disabled if he is in combat, he is moving or his ammunition bar is already full. |targeting = Screw Cannonball! is a self-buff ability. |additional = }} If Leo has at least one cannonball at his disposal, he is granted a unique range indicator. At 700 unit range, Leo fires one cannonball, dealing splash plus . If the targeted enemy unit is within his melee range, The passive will deactivate and he will do basic attack instead. |description2 = Leo reloads one cannonball. This ability is deactivated once his ammunition bar is full. |cooldown = 10 |targeting = Force Reload is a self-targeted buff that empowers his basic attacks. |projectile = true |onhiteffects = Force Reload will apply on-hit effects as a ranged attack, including life steal, , and the reduced slow from , and . *''Force Reload'' cannot critically strike. |additional = If Leo has more cannonballs at his disposal, he has 1 second cooldown interval to shoot another cannonball. *''Force Reload'' will not affect structures. *''Force Reload's'' damage will be mitigated if the attack is , , or . }} Leo shoves an enemy unit dealing and . |description2 = If Leo has at least 1 cannonball, the ability is modified to deal and dashes to opposite direction. The will be disabled. |cooldown = 5 |cost = 1 |costtype = cannonball |range = 350 |targeting = Assault Break is a single-targeted ability. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = single |additional = The knock back can be used to pass to terrain. }} Whenever Leo scores the killing blow, 2 cannonballs will be refunded. The passive is disabled if his ammunition bar is full. |description2 = Leo slams his cannon on the ground, dealing and nearby enemy unit for 0.5 seconds. If Leo has at least 1 cannonball at his disposal, the damage will be enhanced but the is disabled. |cooldown = 10 |cost = 1 |costtype = cannonball |range = 600 |targeting = Devastating Blow's Passive is a self-buff. Devastating Blow's Active is an area of effect ability. |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = }} Once Leo reaches the maximum limit of his ammunition bar, he triggers the Armageddon Mode. |description2 = casting abilities while in this mode will not consume any cannonballs. The duration last for 5 seconds. |description3 = Leo discharges all of his available cannonballs in a conical range, dealing . For every cannonball discharged, the damage is increased by 20% per cannonball. |cooldown = |cost = 1 - 8 |costtype = cannonball/s |range = 800 |targeting = Armageddon Mode is a pass-through conic area of effect ability. |projectile = true |spellshield = will block the ability. |spelleffects = area |additional = *The active component will become readily available once the ammunition bar reached the maximum limit. **However once the passive component has expired, the active component is given a 4 seconds to activate before on-going the said cool down. **The passive component will still be triggered even if the ability is on cool down. }} Category:Custom champions